


Strength of a Woman

by flinchflower



Series: Slash Me Twice [90]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Hunters, Hunting, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 90: String.  Ever wondered what it takes to get John Winchester to relax?  This is where you find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength of a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright notice: I hold the copyright for Mistress Tess & Tessera, original characters, and multiple storylines associated with her. Someday (hopefully sooner than later) you'll see her in a series of novels, I ask that at this time others refrain from use of the character or venue without express permission. She is allowed to play in fanfic, I just request that I know about it. Frankly, I hesitate to post any of the fics with her in them, it's always a struggle... but... here we are. Once the novels are under contract - I may have to take everything with her in them down, hence the warning about borrowing the character.

John’s first discussion after he wakes is with Tess. He braces for her to laugh, because he feels like an ass, asking of her what he is. He’s not a man who likes asking for favors, not like this one. This one just feels too personal. Jim, damn him, is right. They do need a break from the intensity of what’s been going on, but he can’t bear to take them away from Tessera, not after learning what he has about the place. Built on consecrated ground, for heaven’s sake, ground that was never DE-consecrated, and on the cornerstone foundations of the church that had been taken down as the town died out years ago. And with the protections the hunters had built in over the years…

He needs to ask her if he could maybe stay with her, give the boys some privacy. And if she’ll let the boys play, he thinks, wincing, if she’ll keep an eye on them. Jim’s taking Missouri to Bobby’s… Mathieu will be here too, and he wonders if he needs to ask Matty to leave the boys be – unless the boys want- he shakes his head. Too much thinking. He knocks on her door with a sigh.

“I wondered how long you were going to stand outside my door thinking.”

John coughs to cover his embarrassment. “Jim said a few things to me yesterday, I’d like to ask a… a favor of you.”

She gives him a smooth, beautiful smile. She’d been waiting for this moment. Oh, yes. Giving John what he wants – what the man needs – is going to be nothing but a pleasure for her. These men are closer to her than anyone is these days, with the exception of perhaps Mathieu. And since Mathieu’s staying in her guest bedroom, John should be a little more comfortable.

“Good. You’ll move your things over before they wake up, the four of us will have some breakfast together in a few hours, and then you can explain what’s going on to them.”

“I-“

“GO.” And she’s entirely amused to see John Winchester turn and stalk off – any other man, and she’d have said he’d run. The door is left open for him, to save him the trouble of agonizing outside the door again, and as she turns, she walks into Matty’s arms.

“You don’t mean to tell me Johnny listened, for a change?”

“To Jim, apparently.”

Mathieu nods. “Yes. Jim threatened to call our CO, and rat him out again. He doesn’t ignore that, got to remember what happened the last couple times we did that to him.”

Tess chuckles softly, thinking of Beau Riordan. You’d never know the man was nearly sixty five, his ginger hair and snapping grey eyes made him seem younger, and his presence even inspired Tess herself to stand up a little straighter and pay more attention. She’d have loved to have been a fly on the wall, listening to the man chew out John Winchester, that’s for sure, she could probably learn a thing or two.

She’s not surprised when it doesn’t take John more than twenty minutes to stroll back in with his bags. None of those boys – well, to be fair, none of the hunters at all really ever unpack. She’s made sure that the closets and armoires in the bedrooms up here are big, can handle the duffel bags, they live out of their bags, but at least they’re put away this way. Mathieu’s got the armoire outside her bedroom open and waiting for John already.

John’s quiet about getting his things together, and quieter still about leaving the suite – though he does leave a big note on the table With Tess, come get me when you’re both up, knowing that they won’t realize he’s pulled his stuff out of the room. He feels funny, hauling his things into Tess’ rooms, even though when he’s been here alone, he’s usually stayed with her rather than in the guest suite. The fact that the door’s open, he knows she’s trying to ease his way, and he simply stows his things in the open armoire, pulling his journal out of the bag.

What he didn’t expect was to run into the solid bulk of Mathieu, when he turns – the damn Amazon is taller than him, too. Mathieu removes the journal from John’s hand, sets it on top of the armoire – John’s gonna have to make sure no one’s around later, when he has to stand on the inner shelf of the thing to get that down. And then he feel’s Tess’ iron grip close around his arm, and she tugs him off balance, then sends him stumbling into her bedroom.

“Bed,” her sultry voice says, and she’s standing there in a silky nightgown. Then he realizes if she’d been wearing that when she first opened the door, he hadn’t noticed. Which kind of pulls Jim’s lecture home enough that he’s now REALLY off balance, and it gives her the opportunity to push him onto the bed. He lets himself fall easily, smiling to himself and up at her as he turns. She’s the only person he’d ever let lay hands on him that way, though maybe Ellen Harvelle could manage it, too.

The bed is softer than anything he’s been in, and then she’s got the door closed, and she’s straddling him, running a hand through his hair. He needs to have it cut, it’s too damn long, and then she leans forward and kisses him.

He relaxes into it, his arms circle around her lithe form naturally, as they exchange slow kisses, and he feels himself heat up. His hands trace down her sides, just brushing the curves of her breasts, wrapping around her waist. She’s not tiny, not like – 

Tess feels him tense, and simply kisses him again. “You’re too tense, John. Jim’s serious about you relaxing.” She slaps his hip gently. “Flip, you stubborn bastard, I’ll work the knots out of your back, and if you’re not sleeping by then I swear I’ll stick a needle in your ass to get you there just like I do with that damn stubborn son of yours.”

The tension drains away, just like that, and he closes his eyes for a minute against the wash of gratitude he’s feeling towards her for understanding, and knowing just what he needs. He reaches up and brings her down for another kiss, surprised to feel her eyebrows raise up, to feel her curious look.

“I don’t leave a woman hanging,” he says gruffly. It’s the only way he can say thank you to her, for that understanding, by giving her some of her own. They stay away from the sex, normally, but there’ve been times when he’s brought her to orgasm, or likewise, even though he can’t ever bring himself to actually have intercourse with her. All those men, all that pleasure, and she never sleeps with a single one, not a one of them ever comes up here, nor do the hems of the long dresses she favors in the dungeon ever leave the floor.

Her rich, low laugh fills the room, sends chills down his spine. “And you need to listen when I tell you to do something, John Winchester.” She’s never dominated him, not the way she does the others. The occasions where she’s taken command, well, they bear thinking on, and it looks to be this is going to be one of them. He chuckles himself, and twists beneath her, feels her settle down on his thighs again, and he’s very aware of his cock pressing hard into the mattress.

Tess is aware of it too, John’s a big man, and it would have been impossible to miss, straddling him as she’d been. Her fingers dig into the tense network of muscles, and occasionally she reaches up, strokes his hair or the back of his neck, soothing him, or trails her fingers down his sides suggestively. Won’t hurt for him to keep that part of the tension, at least, though that part of the day is planned for a little later. Right now she’s going to work as much of the tension out of him as she can, while she strings him along. It’ll be one hell of an afternoon.


End file.
